irunatheworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Common Abbreviations
General Abbreviations These can be used cross platform if you tend to play a lot of MMORPG (You will learn what this means later =) then you may benefit from this guide. The chat box is relativly small in iruna and only allows for a short string of characters. Try some of these to save space and communicate more clearly. *GM - Game Master (Manages game services), Guild master *LFP - Looking for a Party *AFK - Away from keyboard *Aggro - Aggresive Monster that may attack *BOT - Someone using an illegal software to play for them. *DOT- Damage over time (I.E Poison) *DPS - Damage per second (I.E When hit by monster) *EXP or XP - Experience *Farming - Killing the same creature repeatedly to obtain items. *KS - Kill stealing, not as common in Iruna but its the act of attacking the same monster as another player. *LFG - Looking for guild. *LFT - Looking for team (not seen as much as LFP). *LOM - Low on Magic. *MMORPG - Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game (A fancy way to say a game where you play with a bunch of people) *MOB - Monster. *MOD - Usually moderator or could mean modifier depending on context. *Mule - A person who carrys the Loot. *Newb, Nub, Noob or Newbie - A new player usually unskilled. *Pc - Player (controlled) Character. *Port or TP - An item that takes character easily from one place to another. *PVP - Player Vs. Player (Don't believe Iruna has this yet?). *Respec - Short way to say you are redistributing your stat points. * Alt: alternate character * Main: The main character of a person with many alts Conversational Abbreviations *BRT - Be right there. *BTW - By the way. *FTW - "For the Win" not used as often as it used to be just celebration of success. *FTL - "For the lose" a way to describe a failure. *GTG - Good to go or Got to go. * GG: Good game *IMO - In my opinion. *IRL - In real life. *K, KK, Ok - A way to show agreement short for proper word Okay. *LOL - Laughing out Loud. *LMAO - Laughing my ass off. *NP - No problem. *Omg- Oh my god shows surprise or disbelief. *OMW - On my way. * OTW: On the way *OOC - Usually in Iruna most players don't pretend to be someone else like say a middle earth orc, but if they did and went back to being "themselves" this would apply. *OOM - Out of Magic. *OWNED or PWNZ - Victory over another player usually in the instance of PVP but could be used in a boss battle. *Rez - A request to be revived once fallen in battle. *ROFL - Rolling on the floor laughing. *Spec - What are your spec's is a way to request for distributed points. *Uber - German slang for awesome "This is uber armor". *WB - Welcome back. *Woot - a way to cheer a companion on. *WTS - Want to sell. *WTB - Want to buy. Useful terms *Loot/Drops - The items that come after defeating a monster. *NPC - Non player character. *Server - A server is basically a place for a set number of characters can play on. *Solo - The act of playing alone without a party. *Party - When you team up with other team mates to share loot and experience. *Tank - A character that can take the most damage without dying. *Training - Killing monsters to gain experience. *Zone - The area where you are currently.